Siblings
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: FE:SS Tana, Frelian princess and Innes, Frelian prince. Is it true that they truly care? Implied EphraimxInnes


Shadow: Ah yes, my first non-romance fic. :D Unless you count it as an InnesxTana. Or EirikaxTana. Or slight EirikaxEphraim. And if the implied EphraimxInnes bits count-- :shot for IxT joke:

Lily: o.o;

Shadow: I'm afraid if I have any of them OOC. I think I got Ephraim...alright. And Eirika, probably. But not Tana and Innes...X.x; So, if this does somehow turn out bad, I would love constructive criticism, but please don't flame.

Lily: Well, you tried.

Shadow: ...DISCLAIMER. O.o I don't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Read and review please.

* * *

(Eirika and Ephraim's tent)

"...And then I took a step forward and swiftly threw the javelin...and as fast as I threw it, it hit the target, dead center! I swear it, there was steam coming out of Innes' ears at that point." Ephraim.

"Oh, Ephraim! Isn't that all you think about? Could you put this rivalry aside for one moment or another and direct your mind to something else? Like this war!" Eirika.

"It isn't all I think about," Ephraim rolled his eyes. "I mean, how could I not think of this war? And practice my lance skills to defend myself? And, of course, my twin sister. I always think about _you_, of course, my dear sister." Grinning ear to ear, he winked at the turquoise-haired princess.

A blinking Eirika's face reddened to a scarlet color. "O-Ohh, Brother--! That..."

He cut off her when he spoke, his voice lowered into a deep, serious, yet loving tone. "You are closest to me, Eirika. For you to believe I do not think about you breaks my heart...Sister, I love you. You are the only person out there who could capture my heart like this. If I were to lose you, I...would not be able to live."

"B-Brother..." Tears were forming in her sapphire eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "I...love you too."

Ephraim serenely smiled, wiping the tears--now falling--from her rosy cheeks. "Come now, I don't want to see you weeping...Smile for me. That beautiful, bright smile of yours..."

Sniffling, Eirika gazed into his azure pools, smiling as if though nothing happened.

...Unbeknownest to them, another blue-haired princess was watching, peeking into the tent...

--

(Outside Tana's tent, by the campfire)

It was wonderful.

It was heartwarming.

Yet it was...depressing.

Tana shut her eyes tightly. Ephraim and Eirika...They were so close! Why couldn't she have the same relationship with her own brother? Why couldn't they be...close?

She wish she could see herself there...Giggling by her brother's side, as he tickled her jokingly...Weeping as she was held in her brother's arms...Watching him smile as he laid eyes upon her...

...But that, she thought, could never happen.

She caught a glimpse of Forde and Franz heading into their tent, joking and laughing at each other's happenings as children... She never really had the best memories with her brother...Usually, they would only argue, bicker, fight...

Tana brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, staring blankly at the blazing campfire...

"Tana...?"

She lowered her eyelids, averting her gaze to her friend and fellow princess. "Oh, Eirika..."

"You don't seem too well," asked Eirika as she kneeled down. "Are you alright?"

Tana jumped at the simple question, nodding furiously. "O-Ohh, of course! Never felt better...!" She didn't want to lie to her close friend...but she really didn't want to talk about this.

"...Oh. 'Kay, if you say so..." The other princess was visibly concerned.

_No, I really shouldn't..._ Tana sighed shakily, hesitating for a moment. "E-Eirika... How...How does it feel to have a close relationship with your brother?"

Eirika's eyes widened slightly. Out of all the questions Tana would ask her, she never expected her to ask this. "Wh...What?" Pondering for a moment, she sighed. How could she explain this? "Well, you see... It's hard to describe. But it's the best feeling you could ever have...To be loved, to have someone close to you. Someone to turn to when you have problems, when you are depressed, when you want to spend time with him... It's a wonderful, blissful feeling--"

"A feeling I would never experience with Innes."

"Tana, why do you say that! I'm pretty sure Innes really loves you, cares about you... He just has a really out-of-the-ordinary way to show it." Eirika did not want to see her friend like this, doubting her brother showed any affection for her...It really tore her apart.

The pegasus knight's head rose slightly, enough for Eirika to see the salty teardrops falling from her cheeks. "But what if...you're wrong? What if he...doesn't care...?"

Laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, Eirika frowned sympathetically. "I'm sure he does... Try talking to him whenever you have the chance. Things will turn out alright..." She murmured softly, as if she knew things would be fine... But she honestly didn't know. And she didn't want to tell her that. It would only make her feel worse...

She blinked for a moment, then smiled gratefully at the princess of Renais. "Thank you, 'Rika. I am thankful...Very thankful."

She chuckled and lightly patted her shoulder. "And I am glad you are feeling better." She got up from her spot at the campfire and headed to her tent.

_Should I do what she said?... Mm, I am not sure... But Eirika could be right._

--

(Outside Innes' tent)

Slowly, Tana moved the flap slightly, peeking inside of her brother's tent just as she did earlier, watching Ephraim and Eirika. _By Saint Latona, I hope he will..._

"E-Ephraim...!" stammered Innes, eyes widening as the other man slipped his arms around his shoulders. "What the flux are you...!"

Ephraim chuckled, leaning against the Frelian prince's head, inhaling deeply. He let out a content sigh afterwards. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm showing you how much I care."

_How much he cares... _Tears formed in Tana's azure eyes, her lower lip quivering.

"Y-Y-You seem to care a little too much!" Innes struggled in his grasp, but to no avail as Ephraim tightened his hold on him.

"Heh...Care a little too much, eh?" His tongue lashed against the other prince's earlobe, causing him to shiver lightly. "I don't believe you can care too much..."

Tana could've sworn she caught a glimpse of her brother's face turning crimson at that point.

"Well it sure seems like it--

"Ephraim!" A voice called, which Tana recognized as Eirika's. " It's 9:30! You should be sleeping!" Catching sight of Tana moving away from the tent to allow Ephraim to exit, Eirika nodded, the other princess nodding in response.

Bowing his head apologetically, Ephraim sighed. "Sorry, sister. I was a little...busy."

She snickered. "Busy, huh? Busy with _what?_"

Ephraim had turned as red as a ripe tomato, causing both princesses to giggle.

As the twins headed back to their tent, Tana sighed. Now was the chance, she had to--

"Tana?"

The girl began to tremble, slowly turning to face her older brother. She could already tell by his expression, he was furious. "U-Uhh, Innes...? B-Brother..."

"Were you w-watching us!" Innes stuttered, his face a deep red from blushing and fury.

She slowly backed away, now trembling visibly, horrified by her brother's rage. "I-I'm sorry, brother! I...I just wished to speak with you! I didn't want to--!"

She stopped speaking when Innes' stern glare softened slightly. "...Fine. Come to the tent." She merely stood there, trying to blink back the tears. "You wanted to speak to me right? Come to the tent then!" He snarled impatiently.

"...Yes, brother..." She lowered her head, following him into the tent.

--

(Inside Innes' tent)

"Tana? Are you listening?" He furrowed his brows as Tana's head rose. "I said, what did you wish to speak about?"

_Well, here goes nothing... _"Brother...Do you...love me?"

Watching Innes' eyes widen twice their size, fumbling for words, she shook her head. "N-No, not like that! I meant...do you care about me? At all?"

Exhaling, Innes blinked, puzzled. "Of course. And why do you ask?"

"Brother, are you telling me the truth?" Tana glared at him with tearful eyes. "The way you treat me... It's like you don't care at all!"

Growling, Innes leaned a little closer. "Tana, I am NOT lying. By the love of Saint Latona, you think I would _lie _to _you_!"

"I-It's not that, brother! Please try to understand how feel! The way you treat me, the way you would rather spend time training than spending time with me... It's like I'm nothing but a piece of trash to you!"

"It's **_NOT LIKE THAT_**!"

"You act like it is...!"

"But it's not! You just don't understand that!"

"It is! You just don't want to admit it! You'd care more about a piece of material than you care about me! Brother, _I hate you!_" Tana faced away from her outraged sibling, sobbing more than she has ever sobbed before. _I'll just face it, he doesn't care at all...! Eirika was wrong! She was wrong..._

"Tana."

She winced, slowly raising her head. "B-Br...Brother..."

He couldn't bare to see his sister like this. She believed he didn't even care! _This...This is pathetic! She should NEVER think that way...!_

"Tana." He repeated, growling. He glared at her, not of anger, but of...concern. And she noticed that right away. "I. don't. hate you."

She calmed down, relaxing her shaking body. She shifted slightly, slowly moving closer to her older brother. "...Brother, I..."

"I...do care. I love you, sister, and you don't even notice that." He narrowed his eyes, moving closer as well. And he was not lying.

_He's telling the truth..._

"I'm...sorry...Brother..." She smiled softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I love...you too..."

He gasped when Tana shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, crying again, but this time...crying of joy. He slowly exhaled, the corners of his lips tugging very slightly.

He smiled.

* * *

Shadow: Go on. Flame. Say it stinks. Bury me alive. X.x

Lily: She means review.


End file.
